


Playful

by thegirlsinthefirehouse



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-28 15:42:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10129484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegirlsinthefirehouse/pseuds/thegirlsinthefirehouse
Summary: Abby and Erin go to the movies.





	

Abby sat down next to Erin in the movie theater. They had just gotten there right before the movie was about to start. Her girlfriend had insisted that she didn’t need anything, but Abby grabbed some snacks for the both of them anyways. And from the way Erin had already popped five pieces of popcorn into her mouth as she was getting everything adjusted for their comfort, Abby knew she had been fibbing a little. But she had chalked it up to Erin being nervous. This was one of their first outings since they had gotten back together as a couple. Abby put the Junior Mints and Nerds in the pocket of her jacket before laying it across the arm of the seat beside her. There really wasn’t that many people, and she was glad for the space to stretch out. Erin smiled at her.

“Thank you.”

“For what?” asked Abby, taking a sip of her cherry Coke.

“For... everything,” said Erin. “I know I’ve been a little difficult.”

“You’re just nervous,” stated Abby. “It’s been a while. It’ll get easier.”

Erin nodded in the dark. “I’ve missed you.”

Abby gave her a half smile. “Missed you too.” 

There was a small smirk on Erin’s lips. “You know, there’s barely anyone here.” She ran her fingers up Abby’s hand and arm, teasing what little bare skin she could feel. “And it’s been a while since I have made out in a movie theater.”

“Erin!” said Abby in quiet surprise.

“What?” Erin said, trying to look innocent. “I might be older, but it doesn’t mean I’ve changed that much.” She grinned and put her head on Abby’s shoulder. Abby laughed silently and shook her head. There was so many things about Erin that had faded over time. Now she was being reminded of them again. It made her happy that she was there, just Erin being Erin.

“As long as you don’t get us kicked out,” said Abby. “I wanted to see this movie.” Erin happily moved her soda and the armrest of the chair and pressed her lips against her girlfriends as the previews started to play. 


End file.
